Heretofore, a variety of trolling and non-trolling rigs or leaders have been provided for increasing the experience and success of catching fish.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,986 issued on Mar. 11, 1997 to Spurgeon, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,611 issued on Jan. 24, 1978 to Dusich, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,587 issued on Jul. 13, 1976 to Kammeraad; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,468 issued on Feb. 11, 1969 to Hinkson disclose a variety of multi-line trolling rigs or leaders which are used for catching fish from a moving boat and which employ weights attached at a lower end of the rig or leader for sinking the leader or lure to a depth while trolling.
Additionally, and for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,490 issued on Mar. 16, 1999 to Richardson discloses a multi-hook trolling rig for fishing by trailing the multi-hook trolling rig from a moving boat.
Furthermore, and for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,652 issued on Mar. 16, 1976 to Aunspaugh and U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,147 issued on Jan. 1, 1946 to Hickson disclose multi-hook and multi-line fishing rigs or leaders having weights attached at a lower end of the rig or leader, distal from a fishing line supplied from a rod and real and proximate to a hook coupled to the multi-hook and multi-line rig or leader. This arrangement is problematic in that multi-hook and multi-line fishing rigs or leaders tend to become entangled due to multiple extensions from the fishing line supplied from the rod and real. Additionally, weights attached at a lower end of the rig or leader, distal from a fishing line supplied from a rod and real and proximate to a hook or lure coupled to the rig or leader, provides an unnatural resistance or impulse to a striking fish or a fish taking the bait as a result of the weight proximate the hook providing the fish with a heavier than expected feel to the bait.
Thus, there continues to be a need to improve and discover new fishing rigs and leaders for increasing the experience and success of catching big fish and, in particular, there is a need for a non-trolling fishing rig or leader which increases the experience and success of catching big game fish, which provides a more natural impulse response to a striking fish or a fish taking the bait than the known prior art for successfully catching big game fish, and which will not break due to the tremendous strength of big game fish, which will not be cut due to their teeth, and which can be used repeatedly for catching big game fish.